Unspoken Things
by ellaa0159
Summary: Summary: ever since Wendy left, Hook has changed. It seems as if he has finally snapped. So what happens when Wendy wakes up to find a weak and scarred Peter Pan? Well just read this and find out! There will be PxW romance!


**_Unspoken Things_**

**_Author's note: so I am a huge Peter Pan fan and I decided to write this. It's really...quite unique in fact some of you may find it disturbing. So without further words please read on!_**

Summary: ever since Wendy left, Hook has changed. It seems as if he has finally snapped. So what happens when Wendy wakes up to find a weak and scarred Peter Pan? Well just read this and find out!

Chapter 1

Peter sighed as he entered his home. Things were a lot less cheerful now that the lost boys were gone. Luckily for him, he still has Tinker bell and Never land. But after taking Wendy back home and returning, Peter felt as if something was off. He couldn't tell what it was but he knew it was bad. As Peter was about to go to sleep he was startled awake when someone grabbed him.  
"Hey! What the-?!" But before he could say another word his mouth was covered up. He froze when he heard a deep dark chuckle.

"Hello Pan." The voice said dripping with venom. Peter scowled and looked at where the voice came from. There he saw him. Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger. He had his usual attire and had a deep scowl in his face. Peter liked into his blue forget me not eyes. He could see hatred and something else that made Peter shudder in fear. Upon realizing that Peter scowled and struggled to move.

"Hink! Hink!" He shouted. Of course he was calling or Tink but since his mouth was gagged it came out as Hink. Hook laughed and pulled out a jar. Inside it was Peter's beloved fairy friend. She wa curled into a fetal position and looked as of she was sleeping. Hook smiled.

"Don't worry. She's just sleeping. This is fairy seed. A powerful sleeping drug." He said walking towards Peter. Peter's efforts doubled but he was tied to his bed. Hook was now hovering above the boy. Peter, for once in his childhood life, felt true fear. Hook smiled darkly.

"Aw, is poor little Peter scared?" He asked as if talking to a child. He gently slid his hook down Peter's arm. Peter shuddered at the cold touch of the metal hook. He squirmed to get away. Without looking behind, Hook spoke to his men. "Leave me here. I want to have a little "fun" with Peter." He said. Peter looked at the pirates begging to be helped. The pirates gave the boy their sympathy and left. Hook chuckled darkly. He untied the rope that was tied on to Peter's lips.

"Let me go!" Peter said once able to be free to talk. Hook scowled and gave a painful scratch on Peter's arm. Peter jerked away in pain.

"I'll give the orders around here boy. You will shut up." He said. Peter was stunned. This wasn't Hook. Hook may be an evil villain but he surely wasn't this evil. "Now," Hook started, "lets hear you scream." He said. Peter's eyes widened. But before he could try to break free he yelled. Outside the pirates were scared. They cowered in fear as they heard the boy's cry of pain, agony, and torment. They cringed as the sky darkened and the seas went crazy. They knew that they had helped in a serious crime. One at which Neverland will make them pay for. But for now. They only listened to the screams of a poor defenseless child...  
LONDON

As Wendy told the lost boys and her brothers the adventures of Peter Pan, she felt an unbearable pain. She gasped as held her stomach. The boys looked at her with worry.

"Wendy-lady? Are you ok?" Slightly asked. Wendy didn't respond. She only squeezed her eyes shut and shed silent tears. Then she ran to the bathroom.

"Must be a growing up thing." John said pushing his glasses up. The lost boys and Michael made disgusting looks. John rolled his eyes and shrugged. Wendy had checked to make it wasn't her "time." When she saw it wasn't she begun to think that it wasn't a growing up thing. It was more serious. Like Peter Pan serious. She held onto the sink counter for support when the painful feeling came again. Then she squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, she was at Neverland. But she didn't know where. Then she heard it...that horrible scream, the scream of an innocent child going through an unbearable ordeal. She recognized the scream. The feeling she got returned and she once again squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them her eyes were puffy and she felt horrible. She left the bathroom and headed back to the nursery. The boys looked at her.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Curly asked. Wendy let her tears fall. She took a deep breath and looked at the boys. She said on word only.

"Peter." It was that word alone that made the room become silent. The boys all stared in fear. If it had to do with Peter Pan, then this was serious.

**_Sorry it's short. But I hope you like it so far. Or at least those of you who are into dark stuff like this…but any who, please review! Thanks! Sorry it is so short!_**


End file.
